grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garage
The Garage is a place that was added to Granny ''in Version 1.4, and it can be found beneath the Basement. Description Inside the '''Garage', there is an old Car, a table with a blueprint of a single-barreled Shotgun, a Cabinet, a series of shelves, a Sauna and, of course, the Garage Door. Spawning Items may spawn in various areas of the Garage (more specifically the Car). To see what items can spawn in the Garage, see Item Locations. Strategies The Garage is generally one of the safest places in the house to explore, as like the Attic, Basement, and the lower two floors of the Secret Area, Granny usually won't come down here unless a noise is made by the Player. However, there are a few hazards here, most notably the Car bumper and the Garage Padlock, in which the former can be easily knocked over when attempting to open the Car Trunk or when walking past the Car. To avoid knocking the bumper over the Player should carefully stay far from it, as even walking near the bumper can cause it to fall, alerting Granny. If the Player makes a sound here (most often from knocking over the bumper or unlocking the padlock), the best place to hide would be in the Cabinet, as the cabinet will give you a perfect view of the room, including the stairs, whereas the Car only lets you see the front and back views of the Garage. This is because leaving the Garage after making a noise would be too risky, as there is only one way to exit the Garage, compared to three when in the Basement. The Garage Cabinet is also your best bet for hiding if you wish to trap Granny in the Sauna, as when hiding in the Car you cannot see the Sauna Door. However, it is a bit riskier when attempting to pull it off, as the Car is much closer to the Sauna Door than the Cabinet is. Trivia *Granny has the ability to drive, as seen in the new 1.6 Game Over scene, but it is unknown if she is even allowed to drive. *Just like the Attic, Special Room, Backyard, Basement and the Secret Area, Granny won't usually come down to the Garage on her own. She will usually only come to the Garage if a noise is made. *Before, she never wandered down to the Garage by herself but now it seems that she does wander a bit more often. *In Version 1.4, there was no lock on the Garage Door. If the Player opened up the Garage door, they would see a brick wall blocking the Garage exit, there was bloody text on the wall reading "You can not escape!". It was used as an Easter Egg in this update. This wall was replaced with a concrete wall in Version 1.5. * Somehow, Granny got the car in the garage, even though the garage is most likely underground. This is made even stranger by the fact that her garage door opens straight into a subterranean tunnel. *In Version 1.7 a new model for the rusty car was added into the game along with different wall and floor textures. Gallery Granny-garage2.PNG|A picture of the Garage Door when it is closed. Granny-garage3.PNG|A picture of the Garage door when it is open, showing the text "You can not escape!". This is no longer the same since the 1.5 update. Granny-garage4.PNG|A picture of the Shotgun blueprints on the table in the Garage. Granny-garage5.PNG|A picture of the Garage from a different angle. Cartrunkfull.png|Car trunk full (V 1.5) Door closed 1.5.png|The garage door closed (V1.5) Gdoor open 1.5.png|Garage door open (V1.5) PlayerescapePractice.png|The Player escaping from the Garage (V1.5) Noonewatchingplayer.png Car Game Over.jpg|Car Game Over Car Game Over (Nightmare Mode).jpg|Car Game Over (Nightmare Mode) granny-garage.PNG|Garage in 1.4.0.1 What car model did you like the most? Old Car Model (1.4) New Car Model (1.7) Category:Rooms Category:Basement Level 2 Category:Version 1.4 Category:Floors Category:Death Location Category:Endings Category:Version 1.7